


girl in green

by oldmoonblues



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Road Trips, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoonblues/pseuds/oldmoonblues
Summary: They're off in a second, Rise excitedly hurrying off of the road and into the woods. Chie holds in a squeak at the sudden movement. "If you don't pay attention to where we're going, we'll get lost!"Rise's laughing. "It'll be fine! I know where we are!" A few moments later, Rise suddenly stops, Chie nearly crashing into her. Chie looks over at Rise, who's staring in front of herself. Half-annoyed, Chie follows her gaze and-oh.[ Road trips were never really Chie's forte, but Rise definitely was. ]
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	girl in green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrookeWritesSometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/gifts).



"There's supposed to be a lot of fireflies around here," Rise stares at the map in her hands, "so I say we should go check them out." 

They were parked on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, ocean blue skies hanging overhead. Chie was pretty sure the truck they were in was an impulse buy on Rise's part, but as Rise had explained, it was bought just for...whatever they were doing now. 

Chie hums. "I don't know...It's getting dark out, which means it would be easy to get lost." 

"We'll be fine! You're really strong, and I have a flashlight!" Rise smiles at Chie, who gives her a look. "C'mon, what can I say to get you to agree?"

After a moment of glaring at each other, Chie sighs. "Fine, we can go, but we aren't going far, and you're holding my hand." Rise nods, exiting the truck, before coming over to Chie and offering her hand. Chie simply slides out the door, before grabbing it. 

They're off in a second, Rise excitedly hurrying off of the road and into the woods. Chie holds in a squeak at the sudden movement. "If you don't pay attention to where we're going, we'll get lost!" 

Rise's laughing. "It'll be fine! I know where we are!" A few moments later, Rise suddenly stops, Chie nearly crashing into her. Chie looks over at Rise, who's staring in front of herself. Half-annoyed, Chie follows her gaze and- _oh._

"Wow..." She goes quiet, annoyance vanishing in an instant. In the forest, right in front of their very eyes, tons of fireflies are bumbling about, illuminating the night with a tiny glow. Chie never knew that watching something bounce around could feel so beautiful. She's suddenly glad she gave into Rise so quickly. Contrasting against the frigid darkness, the sight is calm and welcoming. 

Rise squeezes Chie's hand. "Told you." 

Chie laughs. "You did," she agrees, "You did." Without words, she leans into Rise's shoulder. 

"You know," Rise says after a moment, "They're beautiful, but not as much as you." Chie doesn't respond, the forming blush on her face speaking for her. Rise smiles softly, like if she put more into it she'd break the moment. 

It's quiet for more than a few minutes longer, simply watching the fireflies go from place to place. Then Chie shivers, suddenly remembering where they were. "Cold. It's cold."

"Let's go back," Rise says. Chie nods, and they're off. 

It isn't long before they get back to the truck. Climbing in, Chie quickly relaxes as the radiating warm air hits her. Rise starts the truck, the radio flicking on as she does so. 

Music plays as they drive, playing songs they know well. Rise speaks up, "I still appreciate that you made me this."

Chie just smiles. "Well, if you're going to write entire songs about me, I should at least make a playlist for you." Rise snickers, a smile on her face. They fall silent, quiet as they travel through the woods. It's gotten dark out now, the tiniest of stars beginning to poke out from the sky above.

Chie spends her time trying to pinpoint them as they begin to appear; However, the window also harbors a trick against her, blurring her view of the sky. It gets easier as it gets darker, the stars beginning to contrast, yet she still could only kind of see them by the time they stopped. 

"Oh? We're here?" Chie asks. Rise nods, half-kicking the door open. Chie gets out of the car, grabbing a few blankets that had been tucked into the side of the truck as she goes. The grass is cold and tickles her ankles, so she quickly retreats into the back of the truck. As Rise begins to climb in, Chie offers her hand. Rise grins at Chie, taking it before being hoisted up and (almost) right into each others' arms. 

They begin to spread the blankets around, covering as much of the bottom of the truck as possible, before they lay the bigger, fluffier blankets on top of them. Chie retreats under one, Rise quick to join her. In moments, they're cuddling each other, Chie obtaining the privilege of resting her head on her Rise's chest. 

"I love you," Rise says.

"I love you too," Chie replies. Once again, they fall quiet, watching as the stars begin to form and appear up in the sky. Chie holds in a laugh; it's almost like the fireflies. 

As in, they were both things she would've deeply regretted missing.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! it was fun to make :]


End file.
